inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brisingr (book)
Shruikan a question If dragons die when their riders are killed, how did Shruikan survive the death of his original rider? NJZimmermann 23:04, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :That is an unresolved plot thread by now. I believe that the dark magic used on him made him survive the death of his original rider. The Clever Guy Talk 05:29, 28 February 2008 (UTC) : I agree that the plot point has been partially resolved. I believe the question the has not been answered fully because, the exact nature of the spells used to falsely bond Shruikan to Galbatorix are unknown apart from being classified as dark magic because of the perversion of the natural bond that exists between dragons and their riders.NJZimmermann 06:35, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :No, remember, he got a new egg. it was forced to hatch. he did not have a previous rider —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 76.226.132.99 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). ::I could have sworn I read that Galby stole a newly hatched dragon and killed the original rider. The Clever Guy Talk 05:56, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::How do you even force a dragon to hatch. it's just not at all possible. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 216.77.90.62 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). :::You're right, that wouldn't be possible because DRAGONS DOES NOT EXIST!!! lol. The Clever Guy Talk 15:57, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ːːI agree with CG that Galby stole the hatchling and killed its rider. But how could he have keep Shrukie from dying? He would have to know like some of the darkest of the Dark Magic, but WHERE did he learn it? And by who? Or what? annlaycAnnlayc93 01:46, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Are you sure that the thing about dragons being killed with their riders is in the book? I don't remember reading that. And in the movie, it doesn't say that Galbatorix stole Shruikan. The movie and the book are so different, they're almost two different stories. So in the movie, Galby could have had Shruiken all his life, and in the book, he could have killed Shruikens rider and Shruiken wouldn't have died. Will 03:04, 26 May 2008 (UTC) You know I'm not quite sertain ether. It may take a while, but I'll check.Annlayc93 14:03, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ːːI checked it and made sure that it is true. And when just the dragon is killed, the Rider will live but seemingly without part of themself's. Like Brom, they could go mad! Mad! MAD I TELL YOU!!!LOL!Annlayc93 02:54, 30 May 2008 (UTC) In the movie Eragon it says that A dragon will die if it's rider is killed, but not in the book. BrisingrThorna 02:41, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *In the movie, it says that the dragon dies when the human does, but nowhere in the book does it ever say that. Too much artistic liscense on their part, I suppose... and in the beginning of Ergaon, Brom tells us the Morzan and Galbatorix killed Shruikan's original Rider and bound him to Galbatorix with "dark magic"...Personally, I think there's no such thing as dark magic, and that the only reason they say it's evil is because Galby's the one doing it... I've always liked the idea of Galbatorix being a good guy. I mean, come on! Murtagh = smart, Eragon = stupid, pigheaded, selfish, immature. Murtagh has sense; Ergy doesn't. The whole thing about killing Tokenbrand, and later at the Burning Plains... Gaah, Eragon's so stupid. Woah, I went off on a tangent... oh well. The end. Darth Elysium 22:47, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I can't remember the books saying explicitly that the dragons die if the riders are killed....though in the end of Eldest, Murtagh stated that Galby needed both Eragon and Saphira alive (for Saphira to be the mother of the next generation dragons), but if dragons would survive without their riders, why not simply kill Eragon? The Clever Guy Talk 18:20, 5 June 2008 (UTC) The God Whom Eragon Meets: A Thought 1. Given the statement that Eragon will meet a God and the title of Brisingr, is plausible to speculate that Eragon will meet Morgothal, brother to Urûr, and the fire god of the dwarves' religion who was one of the creators of draagons? 2. Or consversely could Eragon be captured and introduced to Galbatorix who perceives himself as a living God, much in the same way the Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs and the Emperors of the Roman Empire did?NJZimmermann 04:34, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :1 is really a brilliant idea, but still not 100% certain. No way Christopher Paolini would say that Galbatorix was a God. (I wouldn't, if I was the author.) The Clever Guy Talk 09:40, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Paolini wouldn't be saying that Galbatorix was a god, it would be Galbotorix saying that he was a god. Will 03:08, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :: God – Grand Old Dragon :) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 213.164.126.214 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). Please when ur talking about eragon meeting a god please use a lower case g, plz. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 125.236.44.44 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs).x Eragon the First could be that god. Do the books say if he died at all?Annlayc93 02:00, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, he was an elf, and they're immortal. Hmm. Guess we'll find out in the book. Will 03:08, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, do you think that Brom might have turned into some kind of spirit like Obi-wan Kenobi in Star Wars Ep. V and VI? just a thought. Will 03:15, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Selena: Her Past? A friend of mine gave me the idea that Brom might be Eragon's REAL father, not Morzan. Brom did say that he had visited Carvahall several times. It is also posibly that IF he is Eragons father, then that might explain why Selena ran away. She might have been afraid that if Morzan found out that the child wasn't his then he might kill her or the child in one of his fits. So that really makes Murtagh his half brother.Annlayc93 01:56, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *I think that'd be pretty interesting. But after CP went through all the effort of Eragon angsting for a paragraph over it and the whole shebang... don't you think it'd be weird if he pulled out yet another "OMGZ SURPRISE ABOUT YOUR PARENTS!1!!" after that? But I guess it'd be alright... I dunno... If CP wrote it very, very carefully... but it's CP, so I'm not expecting very good quality. I didn't like Eragon's angsting. It was over way too fast. If I found out a mass murderer fathered me, trust me, I wouldn't forget about it in half a paragraph. Darth Elysium 22:52, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Forging a sword? I doubt that Rhunön would forge Eragon a new sword, since he (she?) took a vow in the ancient language that she wouldn't make any more swords. Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that mean he (she?) can't even start? Iner22 15:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure I remember quite right here, but in my opinion she could override her vow by using magic to forge a sword. The Clever Guy Talk 18:18, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Or maybe she's one of the few that has an elven child? Then she could have taught them her trade. I don't know Will 16:34, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ːː Well, what about Solumbum's prophecy(if you could call it that) about "When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Meona tree." someting like that. Can't remember the name of the tree. But it is in Ellesmera and it is the tree that was the elven woman that killed her husband and his lover. Couldn't that be his new weapon?Annlayc93 16:15, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Well that seems most likely now that Zar'roc has been 'Misplaced'......Cromarm 22:22, 7 June 2008